John Marcone
"Gentleman" Johnny Marcone is a human crime boss. He first appears in Storm Front. Description Johnny Marcone controls the majority of organized crime in Chicago. Marcone crosses paths frequently with Harry Dresden throughout the series. Marcone is very protective of his people. If one dies in the line of duty or is killed, he invariably exacts retribution.Dead Beat, ch. 18 Harry Dresden describes him as having short, salt and pepper hair. He had sun-hardened smile-lines, he had green eyes like old dollar bills. Marcone was good-looking, tanned athletic, and enthusiastic. He seemed more like a football coach than a crime boss.Storm Front, ch. 3 In "Even Hand", it has been hinted that Johnny Marcone isn't his real name. Occasionally Marcone displays a characteristic that keeps him from being lumped together with every other evil, hungry predator. For his own reasons, Marcone would go to extreme lengths to help and protect children. For his business, any adult is fair game but kids are off limits. He's vanished every one of his employees that ever crossed the line.Changes, ch. 22 He also discreetly cares for Amanda Beckitt who is permanently hospitalized in a coma.Death Masks, ch. 33 He is a Freeholding Lord under the Unseelie Accords,White Night, ch. 43, with the title of "Baron of Chicago". Marcone is on the board of directors of Chicago Historical & Art Society.Death Masks, ch. 16 He owns Executive Priority Health.White Night, ch. 22 He organized the Brighter Future Society and built headquarters for the Chicago Alliance.Ghost Story, ch. 16 and 18 He seems to have some respect for Harry Dresden, and acknowledges his power. Throughout the series, despite the disrespectful and insulting way Harry talks to him, Marcone never goes beyond threats and, usually helps Harry on the latter's terms. In Aftermath, when insultingly confronted by William Borden and Karrin Murphy, he throws a silver knife directly into Will's shoulder while Hendricks points a gun at them, bluntly telling them to watch their tongues as they did not have the power that Dresden had. In the series ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, Marcone's stops Harry Dresden to buy him off the Jennifer Stanton case. While in the car, Harry soulgazed him accidentally and sees that he's like a predator able to kill in the most efficient way when necessary. Overall he runs the underground of Chicago effectively, profitably, and ruthlessly. Later, Harry tracks Gimpy, who stole his hair, to The Varsity where Marcone and Hendricks are. Gimpy refuses to show his wrist where Harry scratched him, Hendricks shoots him.Storm Front, ch. 17 ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, Marcone tries to hire Harry Dresden as head of security. This was presumably a countermeasure to the threat of the Loup-garou. Marcone had been working against the Northwest Passage Project. Marcone provided this information in an attempt to preserve his life.Fool Moon, ch. 10 In an attempt to stop the killings, Harry Dresden instigates a big showdown on Marcone's estate between himself with the Alphas and Tera West, the FBI hexenwolves and Harley MacFinn in Loup-garou form, and Marcone with Hendricks.Fool Moon, ch. 28-33 ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Marcone's Chicago Historical & Art Society is holding a fundraiser at the Marriott Downtown Chicago Hotel. Harry, Susan Rodriguez and Martin suspect that this is where the Shroud of Turin is going to be sold by the Churchmice smuggler, Anna Valmont.Death Masks, ch. 16 Susan and Harry go. While there, they get introduced to his new security consultant Miss Gard. Harry guesses that Marcone is the buyer for the Shroud.Death Masks, ch. 19 Later, Marcone provides helicopter transportation to follow the Denarian infested train to St. Louis. He assists the Knights of the Cross and recovers the Shroud of Turin in order to attempt the resuscitation of Amanda Beckitt. It is revealed that he harbors great regret for her current state. Her status is implied to be one of the motivations for his 'no children' rule. ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Marcone appears in the nick of time to save Harry Dresden from the Corpsetaker. In the process he challenges fate. He provides information and drops Harry off at Cook County Hospital to investigate the survival of one of his 'mortally wounded' men. ''White Night'' By White Night, Marcone has become a threat to Tony and Marco Vargassi. In an attempt to take him out, Amanda Beckitt was shot. Marcone took over the Chicago-underworld from under Vargassi family's rule, 2 years prior to the events of Storm Front. The whole story is told like a mini-movie when Harry Soulgazed with Ms. Demeter (Helen Beckitt) at his club: Executive Priority Health.White Night, ch. 29 Marcone becomes the first normal human Freeholding Lord under the Unseelie Accords. Two of his three required signatures come from Harry Dresden, representative of the White Council and Monoc Securities. He does this by aiding in the fight at the White Court Deeps. His new status allows him to better defend himself against the supernatural threats of the Dresdenverse. It is also shown that he took over the prostitution business previously dominated by the Red Court. The second Velvet Room is disguised as a Health Club named Executive Priority Health. ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor some downsides of Marcone's new position as a Freeholding Lord are demonstrated. He is kidnapped by Denarians and held under tortuous conditions. He is later rescued and leaves Demonreach by way of helicopter flown by Gard playing "Ride of the Valkyrie". "Even Hand" In "Even Hand", Marcone is shown to be able, under certain conditions, to take down a sorcerer."Even Hand" ''Changes'' In Changes, Marcone makes a brief appearance where he meets Harry at a Burger King to discuss information in regards to the location of Harry's daughter Maggie.Changes, ch. 20 "Aftermath" In Aftermath, ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, it's mentioned in passing in that, for reasons not revealed, Marcone has gone to Italy. However, he has constructed a building called Brighter Future Society—a combination residence-armory-headquarters-daycare center for those Chicagoans fighting supernatural threats—on the location of Harry Dresden's former residence. Gard, Hendricks, Marcone and all of his troubleshooters have alibis at the time of Harry's shooting.Ghost Story, ch. 18 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, the Brighter Future Society was Lara Raith's idea but Marcone imported the Castle which was built of Harry's old apartment site. Lara tried to seduce Marcone but he kept it strictly business. Marcone was the second man to turn Lara down in a century—Harry was the other—Lara was miffed.Cold Days, ch. 19 ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Marcone is shown to have collaborated behind the scenes with Mab and Hades to start the events causing Nicodemus Archleone's downfall. References Category:Recurring characters Category:Narrators Category:Humans Category:Storm Front Category:Fool Moon Category:Death Masks Category:Dead Beat Category:White Night Category:Small Favor Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story Category:Cold Days Category:Skin Game Category:Aftermath